


Those who are Broken

by writing_in_ivory



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_ivory/pseuds/writing_in_ivory
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Except for those who are Broken, and that hurts you the most.





	Those who are Broken

She sat on the rickety, wooden chair in silence. Her head down with strands of blonde hair falling loose from the bun it was in. The great hall filled with around three to four dozen people, all murmuring to one another as they waited for the headmaster to enter. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.

All these people, every single one of them looking at one another like they were either the enemy, or they were prey. Any second now one of them would leap out of their chair and attack someone for no reason.

Why?

Because they had that look of pure hate in their eyes. But not her though. No. Not her. She makes one mistake and she ends up here with everyone else. A mistake she made without really thinking. A mistake she would do again if it meant—

A red-haired girl next to her scoffed, catching her attention. “I cannot believe we are in the same room as _them,_ ” she said, a look of disgust on her face as her blue eyes scanned the room.

A brunette on the other side of the redhead leaned forward in her seat. “I know,” she agreed, an eager look on her face as if she wanted praise from the blue-eyed female, but she received nothing.

The blonde looked forward again, her hand immediately going to her wrist where the inked name would be. Out of nervousness and fear, her thumb began to rub over the name. it was calming, but not enough.

The read-haired girl spoke again, “This school should separate us from them. They’re not worth the space anyway. They’re nothing but low-life dead beats who don’t deserve to be in the presence of someone like us.”

The blonde’s eyes scanned the room. Everyone looked the same—no one looked _different._ However, she knew better. Somewhere in this crowed there were people that _were_ different. People who had different fates compared to her. People who were…

“They’re _Broken._ People like them don’t deserve to exist,” the redhead said, shaking her head.

“I feel bad for them,” the blonde quietly confessed, only to immediately regret ever letting those words escape past her lips.

And much to her displeasure, the two girls next to her heard. “ _You_ feel bad for _them_?” The redhead derided in disbelief. “They deserve what they got. You know the story, don’t you?” The blonde said nothing, trying to remember what story the girl next to her was talking about exactly. The girl sighed in disbelief. “Every Broken did something horrifying in their past life to end up like they are now. Destined to die alone.” The redhead leaned back in her seat, crossing her olive-skinned leg over the other. Her black skirt rose higher. “People like us, the Non-Broken, did nothing wrong. That’s why we have these.” She lifted her left arm up, revealing the black inked name on her inner wrist. “Soulmates.”

“But,” the blonde began, her mind telling her to shut the hell up, “doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance?”

The two girls laughed. “You’re joking, right?” When the blonde said nothing again, the red-haired girl leaned towards her. “What did you do?” she asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

“Excuse me?” she asked, leaning back a bit by the sudden closeness the redhead gave.

The girl eyed her questioningly. “Everyone in this room did something bad to end up here, so what did _you_ do?” After several seconds of the blonde fidgeting in her seat, and the two girls eyeing her, the redhead spoke, “You attacked her, didn’t you?”

The blond froze, and that was all the redhead needed. Laughing with excitement, the redhead leaned back into her seat. “You attacked your soulmate’s girlfriend.”  

“Ah,” the brunette whispered in understanding.

“You realized that your soulmate was dating someone, and you couldn’t take it. You knew he was your soulmate, but you probably weren’t his.” She eyed the blonde. “You couldn’t take the thought of knowing that your soulmate was dating someone—whether they were his soulmate, or not. That’s why you’re here.” She shook her head, laughing. “He may not be your soulmate, but be glad you’re not Broken.” She lifted her inked arm. “Welcome to Cross Academy.”

A gasp was heard, and the murmuring grew louder, drawing the blonde’s attention away from the two next to her. A small group was growing, people looking over one another to see what was happening. The blonde got up and walked towards the gathering crowd. Pushing herself through, she made it to the front. A gasp escaped her lips.

On the ground was a young girl. Her body spasming, eyes wide and practically white. Foam forming at the mouth. She continued for several minutes while people around her did nothing but watch. Finally, she went still.

The group dispersed, as if what they saw was nothing horrifying. The sound of tongue clicking came from next to her. Turning her head, she watched the red-haired girl cross her arms over her chest, shaking her head. She had no remorse for the dead girl.

“This is why you should _never_ associate with a Broken. They’re not worth the air you breathe, or the time they have left.” The two girls walked away.

The blonde looked around, and finally she discovered the difference. The difference between a Broken and people like her.

The Broken remained at the circle—every single one of them either frightened, angry, or both. _These_ people were Broken. These people were the ones with the countdown on their wrist. The others who left were the ones with a soulmate—the ones who got to live.

With a bit of hesitation, the blonde left the group of Broken.

_Don’t bother with the Broken. They’re going to die anyway,_ she told herself. 


End file.
